Ten calculus
by uzumakikiroi
Summary: hanya sepuluh hitungan untuk mengingat kisah kami../kirito/


**Ten calculus for Hinata**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **Reki Kawahara For Sword Art Online**

 **Naruto For Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: KIRITO X HINATA**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: T**

Aku terlelap diatas ranjang, namun aku terbangun. Di sampingku, Hinata memeluk anak kami yang terlelap. Aku tersenyum, lama kami menikah. Aku mencoba mengungkit kenangan yang pernah tercipta, dan aku menemukan diriku mengingat setiap hitungan kenangan bersamanya.

Ichi,

Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat ia tengah memakan sandwich di bawah pohon rindang, terduduk diatas rumput hijau yang bergoyang sendirian. Dengan sebuah pedang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauanya. Santai dan begitu menikmati angin siang di kota Aincrad yang indah. Lebih tepatnya di lantai 59: Danac.

Mungkin dia pemain solo, sepertiku.

Ni,

Aku tak sengaja melihatnya lagi saat gelap di lantai 19: Hills of the Cross. Dia termenung sendirian dengan rambut indigo tergerainya. Di dalam hutan yang berguguran dedaunanya. Lantas aku meninggalkanya. Karena aku hanya datang dan melihat mengikuti temanku pergi.

San,

Tatapannya mengunci sasaran yang ada di depan, dengan sekali tebas, orang yang tak sengaja kujumpai mengalahkan si raja, the Gleam Eyes. Gesit dan lincah itulah yang kulihat dari gaya bertarungnya. Tatapanku terdiam fokus pada objek bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Yon,

Aku berjalan menyusuri danau di lantai 22. Aku mengamati seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang meloncat-loncat menggapai buah merah kecil dari pohon itu. Aku menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan yang disambut dengan senyum ramahnya. Setelah itu kami berkenalan.

Go,

Aku bertarung melawan salah seorang guild dari Laughing Coffin. Hampir saja aku mati seutuhnya jika saja Hinata tidak datang menangkis tusukan pedang ke jantungku menggunakan pedangnya. Dia menyelamatkanku dan membantuku melawan Laughing Coffin hingga banyak dari anggota player killer itu mati. Jika tidak, maka kami yang akan mati baik didunia game maupun dunia nyata.

Roku,

Kami berjalan bersama di sebuah taman. Hinata sangat ceria, seolah-olah dunia ilusi ini adalah nyata. Aku turut tersenyum. Rasanya, aku ingin mengenal Hinata lebih jauh.

Nana,

Aku tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun termasuk lantai 22. Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku mencarinya diseluruh Aincrad, hasilnya nihil. Aku mengecek pertemananku, Hinata tidak log in. Aku kembali ke Danac dan terduduk lesu di tempat pertama aku melihatnya.

Hachi,

Sudak seminggu Hinata tidak login. Aku memutuskan untuk logout dan mencarinya didunia nyata. Tapi aku tidak tahu nama aslinya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi kepasar, toh sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya. Banyak perbedaan antara pasar di dunia ilusi dan pasar di dunia game.

Lalu aku melihat sosoknya tengah membeli sayuran. Rambutnya diikat keatas menjadi satu. Sesekali Hinata tersenyum pada penjual. Tapi, dua sosok yang aku yakini bodyguard menyeretnya menuju mobil. Aku mengejar sosoknya. Napasku tersengal dan dibanjiri dengan peluh. Aku berhasil mengejarnya.

Aku berusaha menormalkan napas terengahku di belakang mereka. Dia menoleh padaku, matanya terbelalak kaget begitu aku di belakangnya, dan dia memanggil namaku, "Kirito-kun?" dengan senyum sumringah.

Aku tersenyum.

 _Aku menemukanmu Hinata_

Lalu setelah itu Hinata dibawa pergi oleh penjaganya meninggalkanku yang memandanginya dalam diam.

Kyuu,

Aku menunggunya ditempat pertama bertemu, berharap dia datang. Sudah dua minggu dia log out. Dan aku lima hari mencari keberadaanya. Aku melihatnya berjalan mendekat kearahku, duduk disampingku dan tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumanya.

"Kenapa kau log out selama itu, Hinata"

Hinata diam tertegun, "Aku ada urusan" jawabnya enteng.

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa membawamu pergi? Aku sedang mencarimu waktu itu"

Hinata mengingat lalu terkejut, "Mereka bodyguardku. Aku harus pulang. Jika tidak ayah akan memarahiku." Ucap Hinata sendu.

"Yosh. Ayo kita menikmati Aincrad selama mungkin. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu"

Matanya terbuka lebar, setetes airmata membasahi pipi yang langsung dihapusnya, "Huum.. Ayo"

Untuk waktu yang lama aku bisa menikmati kebersamaan denganya. Aku selalu saja menanyakan banyak pertanyaan padanya. Tak jarang dia terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa _._

 _Kenapa aku secerewet ini, sih?._

Dan setelah bercerita kehidupan masing-masing, aku mengetahui satu fakta yang tak ingin Hinata lakukan. Ia akan dinikahkan 3 hari lagi dengan seorang pengusaha kaya, Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang tak dicintainya. Aku kecewa, tapi Hinata lebih terluka.

Nama asli dan karakternya sama, ia memberitahuku.

Hinata tertidur pulas di rumahnya dan diranjang yang sama dengan Kirito. Sangat damai.

Aku menyukai wajah polosnya. Ia lebih muda dariku, sekarang baru menempuh kelas dua Senior Konoha High School. Dua tahun lebih muda dariku, aku di Universitas ternama, Universitas Kamii. Aku membelai pipi gembilnya. Ia tergerak dan mendesah pelan lalu tertidur lagi.

Aku tak akan melupakan kebersamaan kami. Aku menginginkannya lebih lama lagi.

Selalu ku halangi saat dia akan log out. Bahkan aku menggunakan cairan pelumpuh agar Hinata selalu berada disampingku.

Hingga malam terakhir, terjadi pencabutan kabel dari dunia nyata membuatnya disconnect. Aku mengerang sebal. Aku log out dan mendatanginya.

Juu,

Pesta pernikahan dilangsungan di depan rumahnya, aku melihat Hinata terlihat begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun yang menjuntai panjang terseret saat Hinata berjalan ke altar. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku langsung berlari menerobos bodyguard dan memanggil namanya.

Hinata tidak mendengarku. Aku berusaha lepas dari dekapan si penjaga. Saat kata-kata pengesahan akan terucap, aku terbebas dari kungkungan penjaga dan menarik Hinata kepelukannku. Hinata memelukku, "Apa yang kau lakukan Kirito-kun?" ucapnya bingung.

Sasuke memandangku tajam dan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menangkapku dan membawa Hinata kembali ke Sasuke. Aku berlari menghindar bersamanya. Bersama Hinata.

Kami bersembunyi saat jarak mulai jauh, Hinata tampak kesusahan dengan gaun kerah rendahnya. Aku lalu melecutinya, menanggalkan semua pakaianya hingga hanya ada celana dalam hitam dan bra hitamnya. Aku memberinya bajuku yang kebesaran untuk dia kenakan. Sebatas paha. Heh?

Kami melarikan diri ke tempat yang hanya aku yang tahu, tempat yang tak bakal mereka ketahui. Disana ada gereja tua yang sudah bobrok. Tapi masih bisa digunakan. Dindingnya di penuhi lumut dan tanaman merambat.

Aku menikahinya.

"Aku bersedia menerima Hinata sebagi pendamping hidupku dalam susah maupun senang" menggenggam tangan Hinata di dadanya,

"A-Aku bersedia menerima Kirito-Kun -"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong saat jari telunjuk berada Kirito dibibirnya, "Aku Karigaya Kazuto"

"Aku bersedia menerima Kirigaya Kazuto sebagai pendamping hidupku dalam susah maupun senang"

Sebuah ciuaman peresmian terjadi. Mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Ciuman lembut sarat penuh cinta dari Kazuto.

Dua tahun Hinata dan Kirito meninggalkan kehidupan ilusi. Mereka hidup tenteram di sebuah desa kecil yang sedikit penduduknya. Mereka dikarunia seorang anak yang memiliki paras cantik seperti Hinata. Hanya saja berambut hitam, beriris hitam sama layaknya Kirito, ayahnya.

Dalam diam mereka mengamati matahari terbenam di depan gereja. Terduduk diatas rumput yang banyak di tumbuhi banyak bunga-bunga kecil bermekaran. Keluarga kecilnya bahagia.

Kirito memeluk Hinata sayang, "Aku mencintaimu Kirigaya Hinata"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kiri-"

"Kazuto,"

"Maaf. Aku mencintaimu juga Kazuto-Kun"

Saling tersenyum. Kazuto memandang lekat-lekat paras istrinya, ia lalu memejamkan matanya sambil memutuskan jarak mereka.

Hinata yang seakan mengerti, ikut memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah sentuhan dibibir mereka mengukir kebahagiaan.

Cup..

Mereka menyatukan kening masing-masing.

Kazuto tersenyum melihat wajah merona istrinya, tanganya bergerak mengusap rona Hinata. "aku suka rona pipimu. Dengan begini berarti kau memang mencintaiku"

Hinata menatap bingung, Kirito yang melihatnya tertawa pelan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aku tahu Hinata. Ingat, jangan memanggil nama ku dengan Kirito. Itu nama karakter di dunia game yang kita jalani. Panggil aku Kazuto"

"iya, umm kira-kira sekarang ALO seperti apa yah?" tiba-tiba Hinata mengungkapkan apa yang terlintas dibenaknya. Itu membuat Kirito berpikir ulang. Lalu mengangguk.

"iya, kira-kira seperti apa yah?"

Lembayung senja semakin turun, hari semakin sore. Tapi pasangan yang baru dikaruniani satu anak itu nampak enggan meninggalkan tempat santainya.

End...

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, mohon reviewnya supaya saya bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Arigatou..

Tomat, Wortel, Brokoli, with love uzumakikiroi


End file.
